


After the Bafta's

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Sam's Bafta arse grap lets to more.Very NSFW.Some Gailec





	After the Bafta's

**Author's Note:**

> Gailec. NSFW.  
> SamCait fanfic

“ I am so bloody glad that is over.” Cait remarks kicking her heels off. She and Sam and their ‘ dates’ had slipped off as soon as they were done presenting. With no one still watching, she and Sam had slipped into the back of the same car and Steven and Tony in the other. They had headed home to their flat.  
“ Me too. Man that was awkward. I am glad Tony is such a good sport.”

“ He didn’t seem to mind be steered towards you. If I wasn’t such a secure woman.” She squeals when he is suddenly there pulling her flush against him.

“ You, I am the one that has to watch my wife pretend to be engaged to someone else. If he wasn’t such a great friend and..”  
“ I know. But at least we got rid of Mackenzie.”  
“ Yes, I had just had enough,’ he stops long enough to kiss her.” Of pretending to want anyone but you,” he precedes to kiss down her exposed neck.  
“ Hmmm,” she puts her head back to allow him more access,” I wish I could do the same.”  
“ No worries mo ghaol, no one is buying it. Poor Tony is trying but it is quite obvious he is in to guys.”  
“ The only reason i agreed to this.” She says as she works to get him out of his suit jacket.  
“ Me too.” He pulls his jacket off and reaches for the zipper in the back of her dress.” Do you think we were hands off enough? it was very hard not to touch you. Tony was not who I wanted to hug.”

“ So sorry about that love. I think we did okay. But really, it doesn’t matter. By not touching we were more obvious. Except for that arse grab.”  
“ Sorry, I shouldn’t have let my hand out. I canna not touch ye when it is out ye ken.”  
“ I ken.” she says as she steps out of the dress leaving her in a strapless bra and thong knickers.  
“ O mo chreach Cait! It is a good thing I didn’t know that you were dressed like that under that dress. I wouldn’t have been able to keep my hands to myself.”  
“ I wish you had known,” She replies as she starts to undo the buttons of his shirt.” I am beyond tired of you and i having to hide our true feeling. And tired of the chaperones”  
“ Me too. But we are alone now.”  
“ So we are.”   
She quickly gets him out of the shirt that had been driving her crazy all night. He stops to pull his shoes off and she reaches for the button on the front of his trousers and slowly lowers his zipper.   
“ Well Mr Heughan.”  
“ I am a true Scott.”  
She giggles as she reveals just Sam under his pants.  
“ My turn,” he hoarsely says after she had him completely undressed. He unsnaps the front of her bra freeing her glorious breasts. She sighs in both relief and anticipation as he draws her closer.  
“ I so love your arse Cait. And those knickers set it of perfectly.” He groans as he draws her tight against himself by it.  
“ Yours isn’t to bad yourself.” She grabs him too pulling him even more flush against herself.  
“ Ifinn naomh.” she groans as the full erect length of her husband presses against her knickers seeking entry.  
“ I second that.” he says against her neck before moving down lower. She mumbles more Gaelic words as his mouth lands on one of her nipples.   
“ Harder,” she groans in English as her hand reaches between them to claim him.  
“ Mathair naomh dia.” He cries out as his wife begins to stroke him. It may have been a real prayer. He had all he can stand and removes her hand and lifts her up. he carries her into their room where Eddie is napping in the center of their bed.  
“ Gluais luvie,” he instructs her. She looks up and sees her daddy carrying her mummy in the mating way, yawns, stretches, and makes her way to the living room.  
Sam lays Cait where Eddie had been and pulls her last layer off.  
“ On your knees please mo chridhe.” She complies with a huge smile, placing her butt high up in the air, This causes her husband to hiss before she feels his hands caress her. First over her arse then working between her legs. Now she was the one hissing. Her hissing turns to moans as he works his hand deeper into her wetness and he starts to lick and kiss her arse.  
“ Sammmmm.” Her cry was louder and more urgent then the same cry expressed in the Reckoning. This time it was completely real as she clamps around his questing hands. He smoothly replaces his hand with his mouth needing to taste her. She is still climaxing and the feel of his mouth sends her right back over the edge. Before she can catch her breath, he pulls her butt down a bit and slips inside her.  
She is lost. If forced to give her name all she would be able to say would be ‘ his’. Sam takes her places no other lover ever had. The difference was he really was hers and she his. They truly were each others. She was made for him, body, mind, and heart. And he for her. He cries out her name and few minutes later.  
“ Now that is the proper way to finish this day. Tha gaol agam ort, Cait.”  
“ Tha gaol agam ort Sam. And no one else.”  
“ No, not ever.” They fall asleep wrapped up in each others arms. Eddie rejoins them after all the noise stop.


End file.
